


The Misfortunes

by orphan_account



Category: The Misfortunes/Original work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For every sad story there is a happy story, the same goes the other way around. For every failed relationship there is a successful one, for every accident there is a purpose for someone else. Everything may not have a reason, but everything can have a good outcome if it happens to the right people. This is the story of two couples that are linked just as that, for every good thing that happens to one, a bad thing happens to the others and vise versa.





	The Misfortunes

"I just don't understand why I was kicked out of the class, I was so sure I was going to pass. I even made the teacher cookies!" A small Blonde boy said as he walked, this little guy here standing at a full 4'11 would be Edd. Edd has just been kicked out of his major in college that he was sure he would pass with flying colors, as he just complained about. What Edd doesn't know is that a girl on the complete opposite side of the planet named Gorgia has done just that, which is why he has failed this class. You see, Gorgia and Edd are Opposites, otherwise known as misfortunes in common terms. Misfortunes are people whos success will cause the others failure and vise versa. They may not even know of the others existence, which in Edd and Gorgia's case is just that. They have never met and probably never will meet if they're lucky, you see if misfortunes do meet, the affect is even worse than being on opposite sides of the world. Now, back to cutie complaining.  
The blonde ran his hand through his hair as he looked over at his best friend Matthew, otherwise known as his partner in crime as his mother referred to them "I have no idea what I'm going to do, my mom is going to be so disappointed in me Matt. You know how strict she is and how much she has put into me finishing college, but if Mr.Vankass wont take me back all of that will be crushed" He said as he lowered his baby blue eyes to the ground. "I don't think I can be just the next kid in the family to fail, I was so sure I would be the first to finish college" He added with a sigh of defeat "I'm going to end up like my brother"  
The male referred to as Matt, a taller 6,6 boy with dark brown hair and a kind smile on his face, patted Edd's back "Its fine Eddy, if Mr.CrankAss doesn't take you back, I bet my hunting license I'll make him take you back. You've worked too hard for this to just go down because of one bad semester. You're going to finish this and I'm going to make sure of it!" He said supportively to his friend. Matt was the proud friend of Edd and he was going to make sure his buddy succeeded in achieving his dreams, even if he had to sock and old geezer in the face to help him out.  
Matt's words caused Edd to laugh lightly and smile up at his friend "You're the best man, I don't know what I would do without you" Edd responded as he lightly hugged Matt from the side and punched him in the stomach, which senses Edd was weak, it was like being hit by a very small rock. Matt fake reacted to help Edd's self esteem after the grade.  
"Without me you would be going home and sobbing into your Kill la Kill body pillow. Don't think I don't know about that, that pillow is weird dude and you need a normal pillow" Matt teased Edd. He knew his friend liked Anime, but he didn't understand the body pillow thing. He liked some anime that he watched with Edd on weekends, but he didn't like them to the extent he would buy a pillow of one of the characters and cuddle it at night, but he sure did love teasing Edd about that pillow.  
"Your never going to let me live that down, are you?" Edd groaned out as he looked up at Matt "I told you I don't cuddle or cry into it, its for nothing other than the fact I won it at Kawaii Con. Even you told me that free things are always worth it" The male snapped as an excuse to the pillow. He honestly only kept it because he liked the look of the pillow, it wasn't even one of the sexualized girl with her underpants up in the air that most guys that had them, it was honestly just a normal picture of Mako being an idiot and pointing at, whatever Mako points at.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Matt said as he rolled his hazel eyes at Edd "Now shut up and buy me a coffee, Cinnabon" he said to change the subject of the now very weird conversation. He ruffled the short males hair as the began to walk from where they were standing outside of the college building.  
The yard of the college was very lush and green for the time of year as it was just now spring. There were many tables lain around, many seats for students on break or waiting for their next class. The pathway that the males were now walking down was very expensive looking, but in all honesty it was the cheapest thing the college could get laid out before they had opened for the year. The place the two friends were heading was just across the street from where the college was, it was a simple home-owned coffee shop that looked small and a bit cheap, but very cozy at the same time.  
"fine, but your buying next time" Edd said with a sigh, shoving Matt as he walked further in front of the male. As both of them walked inside the small coffee shop they waved at an old, short looking woman that was behind the counter and both greeted her "Hey Beck".  
The woman looked kind with slight peeks of grey hair at the roots of her hair "Hey boys, having a bit of a rough day? I see the red in your eyes, looks like you've either been crying or almost did" she pointed out to Edd. Beck had known both of the boys since they moved into town around 4 years ago, they had come to get coffee every day since then and she had learned about who they were and how to tell when something was wrong. She was like a second mother to both of them and they were like her sons that she refused to have. She loved both of them and truly cared for them "Did something happen?" she asked.


End file.
